Only a Memory
by Surreal Realities
Summary: HEY GUYS! ONLY A MEMORY IS BACK UP! AND FULLY EDITED! WOOT! I MISSED YOU GUYS, please tell me what you think and I'm so terribly sorry for not alerting you before I took it off!
1. Only a Memory?

Am I just a Memory

**Only a Memory?**

The brunette stared longingly out the small window, his thin tanned arms wrapped around his fragile frame. He shivered slightly and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. It was a drizzly day out, the cloud cover overhead leaving no room for the sun to shine through. The brunette sighed. '_What does the sun look like?'_ he wondered to himself, placing a delicate hand on the cold glass that shielded him from the outside world. _'It's been so long… I don't think I can remember…'_

A young boy of about eight ran through the grass meadow, laughing loudly, with a small handmade kite in tow. His sprint carried him to a large cherry-blossom tree, where he sat down, placing the torn paper kite beside him. The tree was huge, its green leaves reaching out to the sky, as if it was striving for more sun. The small boy basked in the filtered beams of sunlight as he gazed carelessly up into the leafy green canopy above him.

"Kira, are you there?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the tree.

The small brunette's face lit up in an ecstatic smile and he darted out from behind the tree. "I'm here I'm here!" he exclaimed, running out and hugging the other boy.

"Whoa! Ok ok!" the boy laughed, hugging Kira back. His dark blue hair brushed the side of Kira's cheek.

"I'm so glad you came!" Kira exclaimed, looking up at the younger boy happily, purple eyes glinting. "I thought you'd forgotten."

The other boy laughed. "Oh don't be silly, Kira." He lowered his gaze to meet Kira's, his emerald green eyes meeting Kira's amethyst ones. "Have I ever forgotten about you?"

At this, Kira smiled happily and buried his face into his friend's chest. "Please promise you'll never forget?"

The blue-haired boy blinked in surprise "Forget about you? Why would I do that?"

"Just promise…okay?" Kira asked, his voice muffled by his friend's shirt.

The other boy smiled reassuringly. "I promise."

The brunette heaved a sigh and removed his now-clammy hand from the window, leaving a fogged-up print where it had been. _'What was your name? It's been so long…I can't remember your name anymore…'_

"Kira!" a demanding voice bellowed form the main floor.

The brunette raised his amethyst eyes to the wooden door of his room and sighed, rising to his feet. "Coming," he called to the person below and crossed the room. He placed one of his thin, bruised hands on the silver doorknob and, with a forlorn look around his room, left. He padded down the stairs softly; coming to a halt at the bottom he raised his eyes to meet the other man's.

"Ah, there you are." The man smiled. He looked about thirty, with a smooth face that looked as if he hadn't yet needed to begin shaving, and messy black hair that hung in his eyes. The man was tall and broad, with a burly air and a menacing, yet enduring, pair of cold, blue eyes.

Kira forced a smile and looked the man in the eyes. "How was your day?"

He grinned and walked past Kira, dropping his pea coat into the small boy's arms. "Fine, fine. When you're done here could you make me up some coffee?" 

Kira nodded and gave a small bow. "Y-yes sir."

"Good, good. I'll be in my study… Bring it there when it's ready," the man replied vaguely and strode off down a corridor.

Kira obediently placed the man's jacket in the front hall closet and closed it quietly. He then headed off to begin making coffee.

Fourteen-year-old Kira walked down the empty street, humming happily to himself as he went. The darkness around him seemingly wasn't as heavy as usual. He smiled up at the shadowy sky, the sparkling stars masked by the streetlights around him. The boy's mind was still on that evening:

"Kira?" the blue-haired boy asked him, shoving his hands nervously into his pockets.

"Hm?" Kira looked over at his friend, curiosity evidently displayed on his face.

The other boy looked away and flushed a deep red. "N-never mind…"

"No!" Kira protested. "You started saying something…now finish!"

The green-eyed boy looked back at Kira nervously and sighed, his gaze once again shifting to look elsewhere. "Well… I kinda wanted to tell you something…but…"

"But what?" Kira pressed. "You can tell me anything! I'm your best friend!"

"Well okay… but you might never talk to me again if I tell you…." the boy stammered. "I think…I…."

Kira blinked expectantly. "You think you what?"

"I think I love you!" the younger boy blurted out, flushing deeply and turning away. "You can go away now if you want…"

Kira stared at his friend in surprise and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" The blue-haired boy asked, turning back around to face his friend.

"You, silly!" Kira giggled. "Whoever said I would hate you if you told me that?"

"Well it's just that I thought…" the boy stammered.

Kira smiled warmly at his friend. "If I didn't like you that way then I wouldn't still be here."

The other boy blinked in surprise and utter astonishment. "What?"

"I like you too. I just didn't have the guts to tell you…" Kira flushed and timidly lowered his gaze; he knew the other boy liked him back, but confessing was still embarrassing.

His friend smiled happily and pulled Kira into a warm hug. "I love you Kira," he repeated, his companion's voice full of heartfelt content, for only Kira to hear, and then bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"I love you too," Kira murmured as the two broke apart.

Kira gazed at the coffee pot fondly, recalling his latest dream. _'Why do you always seem so real?'_ he wondered as he watched the dark liquid flow easily into the glass pot. _'Maybe it's because you are…'_ He smiled at the thought and sighed happily. _'If only I could remember your name…'_

"Kira!" the man bellowed, snapping Kira out of his daydream.

"Coming, Duard!" he replied, hurriedly pouring the black liquid into a mug and rushing out of the kitchen. He hurried into the study where the man was waiting and placed it on the coffee table. "Here you go…" He said quietly, not looking up at the man. 

"Kira, Kira…Why don't you ever look at me anymore?" Duard chimed, placing a hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira stiffened. "You always seem…oh, I don't know…afraid." He whispered the last word as he leaned closer to the small boy, his lips brushing Kira's ear. Kira said nothing, his gaze remaining on the coffee in the mug. "Oh, come on, Kira…It's been a while since you've said much of anything to me!" Duard taunted, wrapping his arms around Kira's waist. "Why don't I put aside my work for a while? We can spend some time together…." His hands traveled under Kira's shirt, up Kira's stomach and onto his chest. "What do you say to that?" he whispered suggestively. Kira shivered as he felt Duard's tongue slide briefly up the back of his neck. "How about it, Kira…" Kira let out a small peep as the man pushed him onto the floor and proceeded to remove his clothing.

The small brunette tried his hardest to hold back tears. _'Somebody… please help me…'_

'_How did I end up like this?'_ Kira asked himself sadly as he poured the coffee grounds into a small pouch and threw them into the garbage. He once again gazed longingly out the window at the dreary, dead garden before him and blinked back a couple of tears. _'Athrun… your name was Athrun._

**Okies Only a Memory is back up people! I'm sorry it went off for a while but it was being edited! There's not much of a difference but it's better anyways! Thankyou so much to Anime Yaoi Lover!! **

**Peace**

**Noodels**


	2. An unexpected somebody

"HEY KID!" the shop owner yelled, his calls following a young boy down the street and around a corner. The boy stopped, breathing rapidly. He smiled, leaning back against the cold brick, green eyes glittering in the dim glow from behind the clouds. "I saw him go down there!" the shop owner bellowed, not too far away. The green-eyed boy stiffened and strained to hear for the soft crunch of footsteps on the rocky road by his hiding place. The racket from the market was loud and distracting and the boy had a hard time listening for the oncoming tread. When he heard the familiar crunch of a person near him, he darted further down the alley and made an immediate left, bursting into a busy crowd of midday shoppers.

"…and I told Mary not to bother!"

"Well that's good on ya honey, I don't think he would appreciate another one!" Two ladies chatted noisily as they passed the blue-haired teenager, giving him none but a first glance.

He sighed heavily, casually striding down the street in the midst of the crowd, invisible to on looking eyes. The teen gazed in wonder around the busy street, at cheerful shoppers and laughing children. _'How do they manage to look so happy?'_ he wondered, his gaze shifting to the dreary grey sky overhead.

"KIRA!" Duard roared from his study, summoning the small brunette.

"Y-yes?" Kira asked, poking his head into the room timidly.

The man was sitting behind his desk, pen in hand as he crouched over a stack of papers. "Get dinner started, I'll be ready to eat in about an hour," he informed Kira coolly, not looking up from his work. "And make sure to trim the fat… and don't spill the salt this time."

"A-alright." Kira stammered, quietly closing the door behind him. _'Who said I spilled it last time?'_ He headed into the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients, remembering the numerous dishes and stews he'd previously made for Duard. Kira set the ingredients down on the counter and turned the stove on. He then pulled out the cutting board and cleaver and began expertly chopping the vegetables.

Kira was standing beside a large ceramic stove, watching the glowing numbers on the clock count down; 2:21, 2:20, 2:19… He looked up quickly when he heard the doorbell ring and rushed over to the landing. Throwing the door open Kira flung his arms around the blue-haired boy in the doorframe. "ATHRUN! You're here!"

"Well, yeah… you invited me…" He looked around Kira's house, and smiled warmly. "Have you been cooking?"

Kira blushed lightly and glanced back at the kitchen. "Yeah, but you can't see what it is yet. It's a surprise."

"Alright, I promise…" Athrun laughed, grinning down at Kira, "When will it be ready?" he asked, peering around the smaller boy.

"Soon!" Kira chimed and turned on his heels, heading back towards the kitchen.

Athrun followed suit and sat down in a chair across from where Kira was standing. "Well it smells good!"

Kira beamed. "You think so?" Athrun nodded, causing Kira to blush again and stare intently at the numbers on the timer.

32, 31, 30… "Twenty seconds!" Kira announced, turning to look back at Athrun who was idly playing with a strand of midnight blue hair.

"Hm?" Athrun looked up. "Okay!"

Kira snickered. "Athrun, if you keep doing that you're gonna curl your hair into ringlets!" Athrun stopped abruptly. Kira giggled and turned back to the oven. "Five, four, three, two, one, annnnnd…" An annoying beeping sound rang through the air. "Done!" He bent down and opened the oven door, heat blasting him in the face. Kira coughed a few times and pulled on a pair of oven mitts. "Okay, close your eyes!" he said, glancing back at Athrun to make sure his eyes were closed.

"Yeah, I know!" Athrun laughed, placing his hands over his deep green eyes, "I can't see a thing."

"Good!" Kira turned back to the oven and withdrew a tray of colourful cookies. He smiled at his yummy-looking creations and did a little happy dance inside his head. He pulled one of the warm cookies off the tray and split it in half. He then turned to Athrun and leaned across the table towards his boyfriend. "Okay open your mouth!" he ordered. Athrun did as he was told. Kira smiled and stuck a piece of cookie into his mouth. "Now bite."

Athrun once again obeyed and bit down on the cookie. He smiled and lifted his hands from his eyes. "Wow! These are good!" he exclaimed, his mouth full of half chewed cookie.

Kira giggled, "Well it certainly isn't a pleasant view from here. Close your mouth!"

Athrun closed his mouth and finished eating the cookie. "Well it _was_ good. I know I certainly can't cook like that," he grinned, leaning over, kissing the small brunette on the cheek. "Thanks!"

Kira blushed and looked up into Athrun's captivating green orbs. "I made them for you, so you'd better like them."

"I do," Athrun said and sat back down in his chair, smiling at Kira.

Kira smiled fondly at the cucumber and then blinked a couple times, coming out of his daydream. He looked around the kitchen and then across the table. No Athrun. Kira sighed sadly and went back to mincing the pungent onion, its strong aroma hardly the cause of the warm tears flowing down his cheeks.

The blue haired teen rushed through the crowd, pushing past some chatting shoppers as he darted and wove. Raindrops began to sprinkle the ground lightly as he ran, hitting him in the face.

"GET BACK HERE!" a man called, chasing after the boy, gun in hand.

"Just try and catch me!" he hollered back, darting once again out of sight behind the bustling crowd of people.

"Damn, how am I supposed to enforce the law in conditions like this?" the blonde cop swore under his breath, taking off after the boy. "Hey kid STOP!"

The blue-haired boy streaked down an empty street, turned a corner, and stopped in his tracks. "Oh crap…" He looked up at the tall stone wall blocking his escape.

"STOP! This is the authorities!" The man bellowed from down the street, pointing his gun at the boy. His curly blonde hair was sticking to his face from sweat and the now-pouring rain.

"Why would I do that?" he hollered back. "Just because you have a gun? Ooh I'm so scared!" he retorted, turning and beginning to scale the wall.

"Hey kid! Stop! That's private property!" the man shouted, running towards the boy.

"So?" he asked, hoisting himself onto the ledge of the thick stone fence. "I'm all the way up here now. Come and get me!"

The blonde muttered something inaudible and pointed his gun at the boy. "Come down right now, or I will shoot you," he ordered. The boy laughed and leaped off the other side of the fence. "Shit!" the man exclaimed. "That boy could get himself killed!

Kira gazed longingly out the window as he cleaned the last of the dishes he'd used. It had begun to rain a while ago and was now coming down in sheets. "Wow it's raining hard," Kira muttered to himself, examining the blurred background with disinterest. He blinked in surprise and leaned closer to the window. _'What was that?'_ he wondered, peering out through the rain. He could have sworn he had just seen a dark figure topple off the fence. _'It's probably nothing,'_ he told himself and went back to washing the dishes.

The boy groaned is discomfort as he clutched his ankle. He glanced down at it and cringed; it was swollen and red. _'That can't be good,'_ he told himself and proceeded to stand up. A quick burst of pain shot through his leg as he put pressure on it and he fell back to the ground. He swore silently under his breath and lifted his head to examine his surroundings. He looked to be in a dead garden. There were overgrown weeds and dead plants everywhere; some creeper vines already had begun to climb their way up the stone fence behind him. _'Where the hell did I land?'_ he asked himself, green eyes surveying the area suspiciously. The boy frowned and squinted, trying to make out a large, blurred shadow a few meters away from him. The rain was pouring so hard it was tough to make anything out. He frowned and attempted to stand up again, but fell to the ground once more in pain. _'Damn, where is this place?'_

**Yey so there U ppls go! I updated asap cuz I got some good reviews! Thankyou lilplayer and darkcrookiez02 for reading the story! Oh and could any of you guess who the police officer was? Lol I just threw him in there for the heck of it! So please review!**

**Peace**

**Noodels**


End file.
